


Marry Me

by queque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey Dovey, Marriage Proposal, happy belated valentines day, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Hi y'all, still feeling the Valentine's Day love over here so please enjoy this little idea I couldn't get out of my head :)Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, still feeling the Valentine's Day love over here so please enjoy this little idea I couldn't get out of my head :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It had started as a joke of sorts. In the beginning of their relationship, when things were new and tiny bits of information were constantly being unearthed about the other, it had slipped out of Rey's mouth with a tone full of jest. 

He _loves_ Harry Potter almost as much as her and admitted to reading the entire series multiple times. She was so thrilled by this revelation that the words, "Just marry me now!" come flying from her lips without her consent. They both laughed it off but Rey would be liar if she said she didn't see the rosy hue that took over Ben's cheeks. 

Rey caught a nasty bug that had been going around and Ben brought her enough soups, cough drops, and tissue boxes to treat a whole village. When her knight in all black armor showed up with these treasures a scratchy-throated, "Oh my god marry me you saint." come floating from underneath her blanket cocoon. His chuckle and full smile were the only response. 

When he has her pressed so deep into the mattress she thinks it might split in two, with hands and lips forcing her towards a peak so high and strong she begins to quite literally shake from head to toe, a high-pitched "Marry me!" comes spiraling out of Rey's mouth. This always seems to be the nail in Ben's coffin because he never lasts long after after that. 

As the years flowed ever onward, and the knowledge that a ring, wedding, and big white gown would be a definite in their future, Rey began to say it for all sorts of random or humorous reasons. He'd buy her favorite ice cream for her without her asking and she'd drop down on one knee in the middle of the kitchen while trying to stifle a laugh at Ben's pretend exasperation with her. She bought a cherry flavored ring pop and left it on his pillow with rose petals for his birthday and heard his surprised laugh at the sight from the other room, a smile plastered all over her face. He'd leave her a panting and sweaty mess on the bed they shared and tried to hide his blush when she says he has to marry her if he keeps fucking her like that. 

On a few rare occasions, when the stars align and the fire between them burns like an inferno, Ben will lean in close to her ear, body pressed between him and the bed, and whisper those two hefty words just as she's about to tip over the edge, fully causing her world to implode in on itself.

Her friends would ask if it upset her to talk about marriage and proposals without it actually happening but Rey would just laugh and brush them off. She was in no rush with Ben, no need to speed things along just for the sake of it doing what everyone else does. He understands her humor and loves it without feeling as if she's pressuring him, and she feels the same in return. 

It's not as if Ben has cold feet either. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He's more than ready to take the plunge and chain himself to her side for all of eternity but Rey made it very clear that she wanted to have a degree before a ring. So they are waiting for the day she walks across the stage before planning her walking down the aisle. 

\---

The day that Rey graduated and lifted her degree up in triumph was a whirlwind of celebrations and kisses from the small found-family that took up all the space in her heart. There was dinner and drinks with plenty of free congratulatory shots from friends and even some strangers so that by the time Ben and Rey returned home, she was a half-conscious dead weight in his arms who kept mumbling incoherent words to herself and giggling at jokes only she could understand. Ben lays her down and leaves a tall glass of water and a couple Advil on her nightstand and starts to head towards the door to let her rest when a slim arm shoots out from the blanket and grasps his wrist. He turns to look at her and finds her staring at him with a dreamy-eyed expression, makeup slightly smudged, hair a windswept mess, and smiles at the image of her. She's already fading into unconsciousness but he heard her mumbled, "just marry me already" before sonorous snores took over the space. Little did she know that a certain velvet box was burning a whole in the drawer of his own nightstand. It's been neatly hidden from Rey's scavenging eyes while Ben waits for the perfect moment to present it. He's had it for far longer than she would probably believe but he knew how adamant she'd been on graduating first so it's been laying dormant in the hopes of finally fulfilling that long teased-about purpose. 

\---

A week later, with the Friday sun setting at it's own leisurely pace, Rey and Ben are spread out in bed. The air conditioning had decided to abandon them in the middle of a strong heat wave and so there were no clothes or blankets to be found between them. They weren't necessarily helping matters by rolling over onto the other and creating a heat all their own. A day filled with intermittent lounging and exertion, small naps and frenzied coupling, quiet peace and ecstatic exclamations. 

They were coming down from yet another series of highs, both laying on their backs with chests heaving to try and catch their breath. Every once in a while one of them would chuckle softly to themselves, almost as if they got away with something they shouldn't have by having sex as mind blowing as theirs. Rey's eyes are shut and soft around the edges, just basking in the afterglow as well as the warmth of the room surrounding them. She giggles to herself again before finally letting out a sigh laced with satisfaction. 

"I think after today you _have_ to marry me." she jokes, voice half-laughter, and looks over to find Ben laying on his side, head propped up on one elbow while a small inconspicuous box lays nestled in the sheets between them. 

Looking down with surprise, Rey gives a sharp inhale before her eyes return to Ben's. They're burning and alive in a way she's only seen a handful of times, insistent and piercing as if every layer of her soul just peels away to show her innermost heart. 

"Ben?" her voice is barely a whisper, too scared to shake what might just be an intensely vivid dream she's having. 

He gives her a full megawatt smile, all crooked teeth and dimpled cheeks, and she knows she's not dreaming. Knows that the moment she'd spent years teasing him about has finally arrived and it's more intimate and perfect than Rey could've ever hoped for. 

Ben takes his free arm and props open the little box between them. Inside is a simple bright diamond surrounded by a ring of dark stones. It had a beauty all its own and Rey could feel the waterfall of tears as they fell from her face and began to soak the mattress. She looks back up at Ben and finds a softer smile waiting for her. 

"Rey?" he asks, voice low and half-choked with emotion, "Will you marry me?" 

It was an explosion of happiness, tears, and laughter as the reality of them _finally_ saying those words for real comes crashing down on her. She flings her arms around his neck before crying out an ecstatic, "Yes, yes, yes!".

Ben falls backward with a great barreling laugh as Rey knocks him over with her embrace. She pulls back and grabs the box from between them, staring at the ring with a misty eyed expression that must clearly spell out how happy she feels to be in this moment. To have this man and this love for the rest of her life. 

Ben reaches up and grabs the ring from the box before grabbing her left hand and sliding it on her finger. He doesn't let go right away, let's his hand hold hers as his thumb brushes over the sight of her newly adorned finger. He looks over at her and Rey wastes no time in closing the gap between them. She kisses him with as much emotion as she could possibly muster before pulling back and letting her free hand cup his cheek. 

"It's beautiful Ben. It's perfect." 

His hand comes around to grab the back of her neck and pull her down for a fierce kiss of his own before pulling back and giving her the dopiest smile she's ever seen. 

"Made just for you, sweetheart." 

She rolls her eyes at his smugness but quickly leans in to kiss him once more, legs coming up and around to straddle him. His hands find her hips and give them an affectionate squeeze as he nips at her bottom lip. Rey pulls back to sit up fully, staring down at the beautiful face of the man she's going to marry, and grabs his hands before placing them beside his head. She leans in and gives him a drawn out kiss before pulling back to lean close to his ear. 

"Alright _fiancé_ , this time I'm in charge."

His groan mixes with the surprised laughter from Rey as Ben suddenly flips them around to situate himself on top of her. He mirrors the position she just had him in, hands clasped next to the sides of her head, but he rests his body weight on her, pressing her deep into the mattress the way he knows she likes. 

"You'll have to fight me for it oh dear sweet fiancé of mine." 

His words are full of laughter and heat and Rey can't help but join in with giggles of her own, knowing that they are going to toss that word around the same way they did the previous two. 

"Bring it on."


End file.
